


[FAN ART] naptime

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Kid Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kid Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are five, and they're best friends.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	[FAN ART] naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://marlinsandthetrout.tumblr.com/post/639784237217775616/theyre-best-friends


End file.
